Daily
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Un momento cotidiano en la vida de Remus y Tonks.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic participa para el reto _**_"Una imagen, una historia"_**_ del foro _**_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**_. Que consistía en escribir un fic tomando como base un fanart que tocaba por sorteo. A mí me tocó un **Remus&Tonks** de _**_Hito_**_ ( www. polyvore harry_ potter_ fan_ art_gallery / thing? id = 18585242_)

* * *

Y a pesar de que no estás, te llevo cosida a mi piel.  
Tu recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir.  
Y aunque nunca volverás, busco en el trastero de mí  
ese beso abandonado que nunca te di.

**Xanandra-Mago de Öz**

* * *

**Daily**

Remus tiene claro que no ha conocido a una persona con tantos prejuicios como Andromeda Tonks, uno puede pensar que tras haber abandonado la familia Black para casarse con un hijo de muggles podría haberlos dejado atrás, pues no. Es imposible estar en la misma habitación que ella sin que haga algún comentario sobre los lobos o sobre las enfermedades que no tienen cura y de lo guapo que habían sido todos los pretendientes de su hija antes de que llegase él.

No la aguantaba antes de casarse con Tonks, pero después se volvió insoportable, y eso sumado a tener que convivir con ella, era un desastre. Vivían en una pequeña casa de campo en la que se habían establecido tras el ataque en la boda de Bill y Fleur por insistencia de Tonks quien quería pasar más tiempo con su familia. Y Remus lo entendía, es más, él también lo haría, si le quedase familia. Sirius, muerto; James, muerto; Lily, muerta; aquellos que eran su verdadera familia estaban todos muertos, ahora solo tiene a Tonks.

Pero al parecer querer estar con Tonks incluye aguantar a su temperamental y cabezota madre, Remus no tiene problemas con Ted Tonks, es el hombre más tranquilo y sensato que ha conocido, aún no sabe cómo aguanta a su mujer. Remus ve entrar a su mujer en la cocina y decide que ese es el momento adecuado para hablarle de la enemistad que mantiene con Andromeda.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Remus- dice cuando lo ve allí, y sea lo que sea, Remus tiene claro que lo suyo es más importante.

—Yo tengo que decirte algo antes. Mira Tonks, sé que quieres a tu familia, y a tu madre… pero ella no me aguanta.

—Debo suponer que tú tampoco la aguantas a ella—Remus miró de reojo el pelo de su esposa, se estaba oscureciendo y eso no era buena señal, pero ya había empezado y no iba a parar.

—No, Tonks, tú no lo entiendes. Si tu madre dejase sus prejuicios de lado y se comportase como una persona normal tal vez podríamos intentar llevarnos mejor.

—¿Estás de broma? Mi madre ha vivido una vida muy dura, y es normal que tenga esos prejuicios ¿o es que olvidas de que familia viene?

—No lo olvido, es más, aparece en mi memoria cada vez que la miro, porque en su cara siempre veo algo de Sirius—Tonks retrocede, Remus sabe que no debería haber sacado el tema de Sirius. Es un tema tabú en esa casa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no eres capaz de soportar a mi madre porque tiene prejuicios contra ti? —Remus asintió—¿No eres tú el que te vanaglorias de haber conseguido que mucha gente aceptase a los hombres lobos por tu forma de ser? ¿Por qué no lo intentas con mi madre?

—No es lo mismo, Nymphadora…

—No me llames Nymphadora, Remus

—Tonks, con tu madre lo he intentado, nada sirve. No me crees ¿verdad? —Tonks negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Eres la mujer más testaruda del mundo.

—Y tú el hombre más prejuicioso que he conocido—Remus abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿prejuicioso? ¿Él precisamente? —. No me mires con esa cara, sabes que no aceptas a mi madre por el simple hecho de ser una Black.

—Estás loca, no tiene nada que ver. Es más tú eres una Black completamente, al menos defiendes a tu familia, hagan lo que hagan. Como ellos.

—No compares, Remus—El hombre lobo se giró dando por terminada la conversación, pero ella le retuvo—Antes de irte creo que hay algo que deberías saber. Estoy embarazada.

Y a falta de otra solución. Remus se desapareció.

**-O-**

Tonks no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro mientras recorría el pequeño salón, sabe que no debería haberle dicho lo del bebé tan repentinamente; puede que ahora le abandone, o no quiera nada con ella. Debería habérselo dicho cuando estuviese calmado y no tan… enfadado.

Pero, por más que lo intenta, Tonks sigue sin saber qué es lo que a Remus tanto le ha molestado de la actitud de su madre. La metamorfomaga sabe que su madre no es la persona más agradable del mundo, es más, no es capaz de hacer una simple broma y es bastante estirada, per es incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca. Y menos a Remus, porque Tonks está segura de que su madre se ha dado cuenta de cuanto quiere su hija a su esposo, o tal vez no.

Tal vez Remus hubiese interpretado algo mal. Pero la duda seguía en la cabeza de la mujer ¿y si su madre lo había insultado realmente? Remus no le habría mentido, pero se negaba a creer que su madre hubiese llegado a ese extremo. Tonks sabe que a su madre no le gustan los hombres lobo, pero tras conocer a Remus debería haber cambiado de opinión, o eso es lo que creía Tonks. Ella también había tenido esos prejuicios antes de conocerle.

Tonks se sentó desesperada, habían pasado 3 horas desde que Remus se había marchado y no había mandado ni una lechuza para decir donde estaba, ni siquiera para decir que estaba bien. Porque, ¿y si le habían tendido una emboscada unos mortífagos? No desconfiaba de la habilidad de Remus con la varita, pero si eran muchos… Tonks respiró hondo, no debía ponerse paranoica, su marido acabaría regresando, o no.

Había decidido quedarse despierta hasta que volviese Remus pero los ojos empezaron a cerrársele lentamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Tonks? —Una voz la sacó del profundo sueño en el que se había sumergido. Abrió los ojos reconociendo esa voz.

—Remus ¿no te habías ido?

—Necesitaba pensar-Respondió Remus sentándose a su lado- Tonks, puedes abortar, el bebé…

—¿Abortar? ¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco? Es nuestro hijo y lo voy a tener, no pienso abandonar por… la razón que se te haya ocurrido después de— hizo una pausa para mirar el reloj de la mesilla—cuatro horas fuera. Por cierto ¿Dónde has estado? — Tonks se levantó mirando ceñuda a Remus.

—Lo siento ¿vale? He estado en Grimauld Place— La cara de Tonks se congeló durante un segundo— . No te enfades, escúchame primero. Quiero tener un hijo, claro que quiero ¿pero cómo crees que me sentiría si saliese como yo? ¿Si saliese como un monstruo?

—Tú no eres un monstruo, Remus. Me da igual que haya gente que lo crea, yo sé que no lo eres, y si nuestro hijo resulta ser un licántropo le ayudaremos y nunca le daremos de lado. Te lo aseguro, porque…—Tonks se paró al ver que Remus la había abrazado.

—He pensado que he sido demasiado injusto con tu madre, tal vez me pasé de la raya, debería disculparme.

—No, escúchame, tenías razón, vamos a mudarnos. Lo haremos, puede que cueste, pero lo haremos.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** me ha costado bastante escribir sobre esta pareja y al final decidí hacerlo sobre un momento cotidiano. Agradecimientos a mi querida (clon) **Nalnya** por betearme el fic. Espero que os haya gustado tanto a vosotros leerlo como a mi escribirlo


End file.
